Need You Now
by butterflymask1978
Summary: One shot. Matt & his ex are having a hard time dealing with their break up.


_**Inspired by the Lady Antebellum song Need You Now. Written in 2010.**_

* * *

Alissa sighed as she pulled a box off the top shelf of the closet. She could just barely reach it as she stood on her tippy toes. It tipped and tumbled to the floor spilling the contents all across her bedroom floor.

"Great," she murmured and then her eyes fell on what had been contained in the box.

Smiling faces beamed up at her from the floor. She sunk to her knees and pulled a stack of photos toward her, a tear slipping down her cheek. Every shot was a bittersweet memory.

Cuddled up in Matt's lap at a family barbecue. In a sandwich with Matt and his brother Jeff. Gazing in awe over the Grand Canyon with Matt. In front of the Eiffel Tower with Matt.

Alissa sniffled as she picked up the pictures and tossed them back in the box and tossed the box into the closet. She glanced at the phone, trying to fight the urge to pick it up and dial the all too familiar number.

She shook her head and sighed, turning her face heavenward. She couldn't help wondering if Matt was having as hard a time with their break up as she was.

Her will faltered and she grabbed up the phone, dialing several digits before stopping herself. No. She swore she'd never speak to him when she left.

It was then that she caught sight of the time. Just after one in the morning. She'd be crazy to call him that late…though she knew he'd be awake. Matt was always a night owl.

She set the phone aside and stood, heading into the living room. She scooped up the remote and slid onto the couch, making herself comfortable. With any luck some infomercials would put her to sleep and she could forget about the pictures. Forget the memories. Forget Matt Hardy ever existed…at least for a short time.

* * *

Matt downed another shot as he continued to go through footage on his laptop. He had told Jeff he'd be busy going through everything they'd shot for the next episode of The Hardy Show. He couldn't take his brother's attempts to cheer him up one more night. In truth he was looking over old videos…of Alissa.

It was hard to believe she'd left just two weeks ago. He hadn't seen her or spoken to her since that night. Seems she was keeping her promise to never speak to him again.

He poured himself another shot and downed it, grimacing at the slow burn as it slid down his throat. Maybe if he got good and drunk it wouldn't hurt so bad.

Matt tossed the empty bottle into the trash bin and went searching for a new one. He was definitely good and drunk, but he just couldn't get Alissa off his mind. Not being able to locate another bottle of alcohol he staggered back into the living room and fell onto the couch.

He glanced at the clock on the cable box and sighed. Just after one in the morning and he still wanted to hear her voice.

"God damn it," he groaned and sat up, grabbing the phone.

Before he could dial he heard the doorbell ring.

"Who the hell?"

He got up and stumbled to the door, throwing it open, intent on chewing out whoever was bothering him so late. His scowl turned to a look of shock.

"Hi Matt," Alissa said shyly.

"Liss," he said, stunned to see her. "What are you…."

She could smell the alcohol on his breath and hear the slight slur to his words.

"Call me a glutton for punishment," she sighed. "May I come in?"

He nodded, stepping aside to allow her entrance.

"You look wonderful," he said as he closed the door.

"I look like crap," she replied, but smiled. "I've been…."

"Missing me," Matt finished for her. She glared at him and he quickly added, "Because I've been missing you."

She nodded, blowing out a long sigh. This was much more awkward than she had anticipated. They had lived together for two years. She'd always felt so at home with Matt and now neither one of them knew what to say.

Matt pulled her out of her thoughts when he took her hand and led the way into the living room. He closed his laptop and set it aside, sitting down and pulling her down with him. He wrapped his arms around her and let out a soft sigh.

"This doesn't change anything, Matt," she said softly.

"Mmmhmmm," he replied.

"I just….needed to see you."

"I needed to see you too," Matt replied, kissing her temple. "We'll talk about things in the morning."

She smiled for the first time in weeks and snuggled closer, closing her eyes.


End file.
